


Bringing the Boy Home

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione and Viktor set out to bake an apple pie to get Viktor into her parent's good graces. But, maybe it won't be so bad.





	Bringing the Boy Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Harvest 2018. Pairings were Hermione x Viktor + apple.  
> This is complete fluff. I hope you enjoy.

He remembered when he saw her again. Hermione Granger walked through the reception hall, on the arm of Ronald Weasley. She looked beautiful in deep violet dress robes, her hair up in an elegant bun, sparkling diamond earrings dangled from each ear. 

He wouldn’t deny it - Viktor Krum was completely besotted. 

He thought he had outgrown his teenage crush and fascination with the brilliant witch. However, perhaps it had simply grown into admiration and appreciation for the type of woman she had grown into. 

He inwardly thanked himself for agreeing to come to this fundraising event with his teammates from Puddlemere United. If he talked with her for a little bit, maybe even a dance, then that would be enough for him. 

He just never would have imagined what it would lead too. 

* * *

She remembered when she saw him again. He looked stoic and as broad as ever, despite his title as the best seeker in the world. His well-tailored dress robes showed off his confidence. No longer was Viktor an unsure teenage boy, who was nervous with his steps as he was with his words. No, Viktor was now a man with more life experience.

She only hoped her own life experiences didn’t turn him away. 

So, when she walked up to him, with a warm hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, she could only imagine what it could lead too. 

* * *

After learning that Ron Weasley was not her boyfriend but an ex who had called in a favor for the event, Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger found themselves frequently in each others company - catching up over coffee, lunches, dinner dates, and spending the day together. Then, she brought him over to the Burrow to reintroduce him to the Weasley family, to Grimmauld Place to officially introduce him to Sirius and Remus, her surrogate uncles who believed she was their responsibility as much as Harry Potter was.

But now she announced her parents wanted to meet him and Viktor had never felt so nervous. He wasn’t this nervous when Harry sat him down for a talk or when Sirius, Remus, and for some reason, the Weasley Twins promised they’d destroy him if something happened to Hermione. No, this was more nervewracking. 

He sat at her small kitchen table, head in his hands, and a low groan emitted from his form. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “I don’t know why you’re so worried.”

He laced his fingers through hers. “It’s your parents, Hermione.”

“Yes, and they love me. I’m sure they’ll love you too or learn to tolerate you,” she added at the sound of his scoff. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Come on. We have something to do before we head over this afternoon.”

She dropped her arms and walked further into the kitchen. 

“We do?” He watched her stop beside the counter. She picked something up and threw it at him. He caught it before it could hit his face. “Yabŭlka? What are we going to do with apples?”

She shot him a grin over her shoulder. “Come in here and find out.”

He hurried in and when she pushed him into the counter, he honestly imagined hot kisses, not an apron being placed over him. “What are you doing?”

She placed her own apron on, then moved around her kitchen taking items out of the cupboards and refrigerator. “We’re having a big dinner tonight and I volunteered to make the dessert.”

She grabbed a large bowl, full of apples, and set it beside the sink. “My parents happen to love apple pie, so do I, actually.” She blew a strand of hair out of her face. “We bring this and they’re bound to love you. You’ll see.”

A small smile came to Viktor’s face. He kissed her on the cheek and settled beside her. “What do I do first?”

She handed him a knife and tasked him to peel the apples, while she put the other ingredients together. 

“They’ve only ever heard good things about you, you know. I was more worried when you met Sirius and Remus.”

He let out a low groan. “Your Sirius and Remus are very intimidating as well.”

Hermione chuckled. “Yes. Who knew. But, they mean well. We’ve all been through so much. I think it’s just their way of taking care of us, now that we’re all grown up.”

Viktor nodded, placing the first peeled apple aside. He was still a little unsure about Sirius and Remus, neither had seemed very happy when he and Hermione left at the end of dinner. “Do Sirius and Remus like apple pie?”

She giggled. “Don’t take them too seriously. They just want to come across as intimidating. They’re harmless.”

Viktor’s shoulder’s drooped slightly. But, if he could get into her loved ones good graces in any way, he’d do it. He wanted her friends and family to like him. 

“But, if you really want to know, apparently Remus is really into German chocolate cake right now and Sirius is on an almond candy binge.”

He carefully peeled the rest of the apples and helped Hermione cut them into slices. She mixed the ingredients together and filled in the pie pan. With deft fingers, she covered the filling and wiped her fingers on her apron. 

She placed it into the oven and closed the door. She straightened and slowly slinked her arms around his torso. “We have a bit before the pie is ready.” She grinned, looking up and placing her chin on his chest. “What should we do now? I think I have an idea.”

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Is it something to do with hot water and less clothes?”

She cocked her head to the side. “Oh, I don’t know. I was thinking maybe catching up on that new show.” She stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw. “We can go with your idea if you can catch me.”

* * *

He pulled at his shirt for the fifth time in five minutes.

“Viktor, you look fine.” 

He followed Hermione as they walked up the stone walkway to the front door of her parent’s house. He readjusted his hold on the pie, taking a deep breath. 

She knocked on the door. 

They could hear hurried footsteps from the other side. The front door opened abruptly. A woman a little taller than Hermione stood before them. 

“Darling!” She pulled Hermione into a hug. 

“Hi, mum.” 

The woman smiled warmly. “Come in, come in you two.” 

Hermione walked in first. Mrs. Granger patted him gently on the shoulder as Viktor walked inside. 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Viktor.”

Viktor smiled. “It’s good to meet you too, Mrs. Granger.”

“Is that my snuggle-bug?” A deep voice sounded from further in the house. 

“Dad,” Hermione whined.

They all walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Granger guided Viktor to set the pie on the table. Hermione walked up to her father and gave him a big hug. “Dad, mum. This is Viktor.”

The Grangers turned their attention to Viktor. He shifted on his feet. 

“Hello.”

Mrs. Granger hugged him and then turned to Hermione, pulling her into the sitting room. 

Mr. Granger walked up and shook his hand firmly. “It’s good to match a face to the name. Don’t be nervous, son. Hermione speaks very highly of you.” He motioned Viktor to the counter where he was finishing garnishing a salad. “She’s brilliant, our Hermione,” Mr. Granger continued. “We usually trust her when it comes to these sort of things.” 

Mr. Granger glanced over his shoulder. Hermione and his wife were still out of sight. “I noticed you and my daughter brought some apple pie.”

Viktor gulped. “We did, sir.”

“Looks delicious. Did you help make it?”

Viktor nodded.

Mr. Granger nudged his shoulder. “You think they’ll get mad if we ate a few slices now?”

“You better not eat any pie!” Mrs. Granger yelled from the other room.

Mr. Granger sighed, but then squeezed Viktor’s shoulder, a smile on his face. “Welcome to the family, Viktor.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
